Eight Legged Revenge:
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Ghost Hunters one-shot. Stango. Steve will learn you don't mess with the Tango and get away with it.


**A/N:** I didn't know people actually wrote fan fictions for Ghost Hunters  
since it was a show using real people but when I found some I got excited! I  
wanted to try my own, and with their new season finally in swing how could I  
not resist? Besides, I could totally see Tango doing this to Steve.

**Eight Legged Revenge:**  
By: LOSTrocker

Tango lost count the number of times that Steve had picked on him. He knew he  
didn't mean anything by it, he was just playing, but that didn't mean that  
he couldn't have some fun of his own. At the moment, they were both going  
over some recent evidence from their latest haunt. Tango caught some snoring  
coming from his right.

Steve was asleep. Tango couldn't believe it. Steve never fell asleep when  
going over the tapes, but it was a long night. It was understandable. He had  
to pinch himself a few times to remain awake. A wicked grin spread across his  
face. This moment screamed opportunity. He took it.

Tango went to get Jason and Grant. They were in their office. "Hey guys,  
c'mere, I got to show you something."

Thinking he'd found something interesting on the tapes, they jumped at his  
call. Yet, when they found Steve asleep, they were not amused. Jason wanted to  
go yell at him, but Tango stopped him. "I got a better idea." He  
whispered.

Tango pulled out a fake spider on a string. Jason and Grant exchanged evil  
grins themselves. It was a well known fact that Steve was very scared of  
spiders. They didn't understand it really. After all not only was this big  
guy a ghost hunter, but he was also part of the police department, still he was  
terrified of the little insect. Tango pointed to Grant, then to the camera.

Grant was ahead of him. This was going to be awesome blackmail material.  
After Grant got the camera ready, he gave a thumbs up to Tango. Tango went to  
work. He dangled the small device he made over Steve's back. He made the  
spider dance across his shoulder blades.

Steve was in deep sleep when he felt something on his back. He went to swipe  
at it. Tango yanked the spider back just in time. Steve went right back to  
sleep. Grant, Jason, and Tango started to snicker with laughter. They were  
trying to be as quiet as they could but they all ready knew what the end  
result was going to be.

Tango let the spider back down again. This time he let Steve get it.

When Steve felt he'd grabbed something, he went to look at it. "What  
the…?" he asked. Then he leaned in. He counted eight legs. Steve freaked  
out. He tossed the spider to the side, jumped up from his chair, and started  
to brush himself off.

"Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" he yelled.

In his hysterics, he didn't see that his fellow TAPS members were rolling  
on the floor with laughter, well minus Grant who was trying to keep the camera  
good and steady. After he calmed down, he saw them laughing, he saw that the  
spider he got was fake all thanks to Tango. It was all a joke.

"Please tell me you got all that!" Tango said to Grant.

"All on film my friend." Grant held up the camera.

"You're kidding right?" Steve asked angrily. "How come you're not  
yelling at him for this! It wasn't funny."

"Oh, I thought so." Tango said with a smirk.

"C'mon," Jason interrupted. "You were the one who fell asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Steve demanded from Tango.

"Because you're so cute when you're sleeping." Answered Tango in his  
best girlie voice he could come up with.

Steve raised a fist at him. "Why I oughtta!"

Jason stood between the middle of them. "All right, that's enough you  
two."

"But he started it!" Steve pointed at his partner.

Grant laughed. "How old are we again?"

Jason shook his head. These two acted worse than his kids. At least, his  
children knew how to behave, well most of the time anyway. "Just get back  
to work, and we'll act like this never happened."

Jason and Grant left, Grant took the camera with him. He didn't want Steve  
to get it. When they were gone the two went back to the evidence.

"You know what they say about payback right?" Steve asked.

"At least I'm not scared of spiders."

Steve went quiet on that. Before they officially got started again, Tango  
couldn't resist: "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout!"

"Shut up!" Steve yelled.

Tango laughed. He made a mental note to show Kris the tape later. It was  
really true what they said about revenge. It was sweet.  
**  
END**


End file.
